


Voided Memories

by Edward_Trenderson



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chara Possessing Frisk, Doomed Timelines, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Reader Is Chara, Several Genocide Routes, Timeline Fuckery, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edward_Trenderson/pseuds/Edward_Trenderson
Summary: After numerous runs of slaughter and over one hundred resets, Chara drives their timeline to the brink of destruction and learns what happens when a power fantasy goes too far. Despite knowing very well that their power is unique and almost godlike, they were unaware that misusing them so could bring about such dire consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... Here's this thing.  
> I started writing it after binge reading a sadistically delicious fic by MothVolka called Pneuma Rot. Despite it being about Horrortale and Sans being a major creep, this has absolutely nothing to do with either of those! ヽ(=^･ω･^=)丿 It just started as a kind of "let me try this" short story that eventually evolved into what you see below you.  
> I also apologise for the crappy summary; I'm bad at summarizing. XD  
> Anywho, I hope you at least enjoy this. I have no idea whether or not it is good. :3

There was little resistance as my knife slid through his torso once more, coming out coated in that beautiful shade of crimson, the same as before. While the shimmering red liquid was enough to make my heart lift, the look of pure surprise on the reluctantly stout skeleton’s face was enough to drive me crazy. He fell backwards onto his rear, looking down confusedly at his wound before back up at me, that ever present grin on the comedian’s face faltering for what seems like the hundredth time as I prepared to reset, just to enjoy this all over again. He slowly rose to his feet, huffing out strained breaths from his clenched teeth, chuckling weakly. “welp, looks like you got me again, kiddo? how many times is that now, huh?...” Despite trying to act smug, his voice betrayed him, wavering and cracking every few words. 

I couldn’t hold it in anymore, letting a shrill cackle escape me. “Sansy, please; cut the act.” My voice would have turned his blood to ice, if he had any blood to begin with, but seeing his empty sockets staring back at me as his eyes faded was enough to make me feel quite content. “You know how this goes, don’t you, comedian? I’m going to reset again, just to see those lovely ribs of yours sliced in half…” I purred each word, letting one of my hands rest on his cheekbone, advancing on him as he made a weak attempt to flinch back at my touch.

“get your hands off of me… dirty brother killer.” His breath was coming out more strained than before, letting me know my time was limited to enjoy this victory. I closed the distance between us quickly, grinning widely with my face directly in front of his, eyes wide as I took in all the fear and hate emanating from his person. “i’m warning ya, kid… keep playing with the timeline like this, and eventually your luck will run out.” He tried to grin at that, but I wasn’t letting him relish in his final moments at all. The swipe was quick as I buried my knife into his coat, pushing until I felt it dig straight into his spinal column, effectively cutting him in half. As his body quickly turned to dust around me, I couldn’t help but let a moan escape my lips; killing became such a personal and erotic thing that it made keeping my composure hard. 

Ignoring the sobbing in the back of my head that was ever-present now, I quickly reached deep within our soul, letting the world around me go black once more before opening my eyes, standing back at the beginning of the golden hall, with the same short skeleton near the other end. 

However, something seemed off this time. His wounds were still there, and he seemed to notice this as well, but he was not in any visible pain. He ran one of his bony hands through the gash in his shirt, looking up to lock eyes with me, fear shining in his beady white pupils. “kid, what did you do?” His voice sounded distorted, as if coming through a radio tuned to the wrong channel, slightly unnerving me. But what happened next was even more unsettling; the world itself seemed to open up, the walls fading into a white, snowy static before settling onto a solid black. The walls blended with the floor, every noticeable feature being wiped from existence until the only things left were Sans and I.

I jerked my head side to side, attempted to gain bearing onto what was happening, until the air around me seemed to disappear. A voice began to make itself present in the darkness, which seemed to only get darker, and darker, with each passing second. It sounded like a strange, foreign tongue, but nothing like any human languages I had heard. This sounded otherworldly and alien, yet familiar all the same. Soon, I realized that even Sans had disappeared, leaving me to this dark void all by myself, with only the fool in my head to keep me company. 

As if from the darkness itself, I heard the voice speak again, but in clear English this time. “Child so vile, so full of greed and hatred, you have made quite the mess. Yet you remain oblivious to the damage you cause to the coding of your own existence. Quite more than I have ever seen, in fact; it is notably impressive how adept you seem to be in ripping holes in the fabric of life itself.” Despite sounding so close, I couldn’t identify what was actually speaking to me. There was only the inky blackness of whatever this place. It was a few minutes until the voice spoke again, louder this time, spooking me into stumbling backwards. 

“And you think you knew any better, you worthless fool? You risk the lives of so many, and for what? Your experiments were worthless, as was your existence. It was a blessing for you to be wiped from every timeline, that way no one remembers the horrible atrocities you committed.” Immediately, the quieter version of this voice responded, clearly a separate entity from its louder counterpart.

“Your incessant bickering and belittlement is highly unnecessary. You were in agreement with me when we conducted those experiments…” It paused, as if unsure of itself, then continued. “What experiments did we even conduct? It seems that our memory is growing weaker the longer we stay in this place... Well, nevertheless, we have our guest to deal with.”

At this, the louder voice could only grunt in agreement, as a being faded into existence right in front of me. It was tall, and its body was clad in something that looked like a dark coat, but was too liquid to even be real clothing. The face was the only identifiable feature on it, being solid white with two large eye sockets, cracks running from each, with a wide, blackened grin directly under them. “Hello, you two. I am terribly sorry that I was bickering. I can be very hardheaded and harsh on myself when I wish to be…” It extended a bony hand toward me, the palm missing, flexing its fingers awkwardly. “My name is W. D. Gaster, previous royal scientist under King Dreemurr, and sole inhabitant of this hell. Except I’m no longer alone now, are I?”

I decided against taking his hand, instead crawling backwards before getting to my feet, keeping my eyes locked onto him the entire time. Every few seconds, he seemed to glitch, jerking at an unnatural angle while his already creepy face shifted into a much more horrifying visage before returning to normal. “What… Where is this? What kind of place is this?”

His grin widened as he picked up on the clear panic in my voice, eyes lighting up with little white pinpricks. “Where are we, child? Where are we, indeed…” He raised one of his hands and snapped his fingers, several squares of light flickering into existence all around us. His smile grew jagged, eyes widening as let a soft chuckle out. “We are in-between worlds. This realm resides outside of all existences, timelines, and universes. A place fabled only in the most complicated of theoretical sciences, where men become gods and the normal laws don’t apply. Where darkness is only the tip of the iceberg, my dear.” With a single blink, he was suddenly directly in front of me, reaching out as if to touch me. “You are here because of your disregard for the complexities behind your power. You have caused an immense amount of damage to your timeline.” Another blink, and he was in front of one of the squares of light with his back to me, seemingly grabbing the sides of it as if it were corporeal.

“All of your resetting caused such a deep rift in the coding of your world that it was too different from all the adjacent lines. It was too uniquely damaged to exist without any sort of corresponding line to balance its presence.” He turned back to me, gesturing towards the screen, which showed the judgement hall I was in before, but a corrupted and blackened version that seemed to be falling apart. “This is your doing. It cannot be prevented, nor reversed. The only reason that I can tell this to you, and for why you’re here, is because you house the single biggest outlier in all of my theories and experiments. That stolen soul you have…” as he spoke, he gestured toward my chest, “is the one variable I have never quite been able to figure out. It is the only constant in every timeline, untainted by your existence and with an affinity for mercy, unlike yourself.”

Before I could speak, he was in front of me again, face twisted in a jagged, hellish grin. “This opportunity is quite intriguing… I have never had the chance to see this soul up close like this before, much less be so near to its container.” As if on command, my soul snapped out of my body, floating in front of me within fingers reach of him.

“W-What the hell are you talking about? Get the hell away from me!” I yelled, jerking myself backwards, soul following after my body and away from Gaster. He only grinned wider, tilting his head slightly askew to the side, eyes darkening.

“That is rather amusing, child. You believe you actually have control over what happens here. Allow me to educate you in how this place works.” His voice was level, but his face was progressively becoming more jagged and cracked, eyes sparking to life once more with a dark purple haze. “I am the maestro to this orchestra of nothing. My audience is the nonexistence you see all around you, and the grandstand is the same as the stage.” He flicked his wrist as he spoke, pulling my soul into his hand and forcing me to the ground. “The real owner of this soul is a player, waiting to be told what song to perform, and you are a vagrant, unwelcome in this concert hall.” Flexing his fingers on his free hand, he jammed it into Frisk’s soul, eliciting a scream from me before I felt an unfamiliar tug, suddenly being separated from the body I was inhabiting.

Despite being incorporeal, the pain that came with separation from Frisk’s body was unbelievable. It was as if the nerves I didn’t have any more were being ripped out and dipped in boiling oil. Yet as soon as it came, it went just as quickly; every iota of pain being replaced with an abject numbness that quickly spread throughout my form. I was passing on, but I was not ready to leave just yet. I fought against the tug of oblivion with every remaining speck of determination in me, my vision shifting violently from the void in front of me, with Gaster’s cruel and unforgiving stare, to a horrid shade of red, as if reality itself was blinking in turn to my ministrations.

After what felt like hours, my form stabilized, and I felt death release his cool grip from my soul as I floated in this empty hell, Gaster and Frisk having somehow disappeared. As I gazed around my surroundings, I couldn’t help but feel a strange, almost nostalgic, feeling emanating from the blankness. It was as if I had been here before, yet had no memory of where this was, or even if this place was real. “All this thinking is exhausting…” I mumble out to no one in particular, deciding it best to not dwell on the hows and whats of my current situation. Yet, just as I was starting to calm myself, my surroundings started to change again; it was gradual, but still very noticeable, as the all-black void starting to shift into an eerie burgundy. This didn’t disturb me too much, but what came next certainly did, considering I hadn’t seen anyone but the “good” doctor in this hellish place.

“still clinging on, are we, kiddo?” That voice. I turned frantically, trying to pinpoint where I heard that comedian, but to no avail. It was as if he was everywhere, yet nowhere, at the same time. “thought you had me beat, didn’tcha? I gotta admit, I thought the same for a while there. but we both know you could never truly beat me.” His voice was enough to spark an uneasy rage deep within my gut, every instinct telling me to lash out and wipe that same smug look off his face, yet there was still nothing.

“Now hear this, you worthless bag of bones; show yourself!” I yelled out, eyes aflame with determination, despite the unease still firmly rooted in my heart. “I’ll give you one chance to come out. If you don’t, I’ll just find you, and kill you again and again, just like I used to. Just like Frisky and I used to, comedian.” More of my confidence came back as I purred out the last of my words, a malicious grin spread across my face, but it was all quickly erased as I turned and came face to face with Gaster again.

“Talking to yourself, are you, child? Hmph… We have a lot of experience with that, don’t we?” His sockets were dark, and it seemed like he was only halfway paying attention to me, concentrated on some being that was either not there or that I could not see. “Right, right; it’s rude to have a conversation with our selves when someone else is listening, isn’t it? Let us just skip past the casual talk and straight to business.” The world went suddenly dark again, everything losing its red pallor to revert back to darkness once more.

“While your presence is nothing more than a nuisance at best, I have decided that the most preferential course of action would be to ensure your elimination. So, if you would please, sit still and allow me to erase you from this nonexistence.” As he spoke, he began moving his hands in a strange way, as if he were accentuating what he said with sign language.

Before I could even blink, a malformed, canine-like skull blinked into existence, nearly blasting half of my body into oblivion as I barely managed to dodge left, continuing to move as more of the skulls appeared, staggering their fire in a way reminiscent of Sans. Soon, the onslaught of beams stopped, Gaster’s orbits locked onto me with such interest that it felt as if he was staring into my very essence. “Intriguing… I can understand now why my assistant had such a fascination with you and the other child. You both seem so bland and boring on the outside, but your souls are such powerful entities, with none of the shackles monsters have.” I felt my skin crawl as he spoke, sweat beading and dripping down the sides of my face, both from exhaustion and unbridled fear. “No matter. Even the most determined of individuals have their limit.”

With a quick flick of his wrists, the space behind him was filled with hundreds of the canine skulls, each one deformed in a unique, ghastly way. Quickly, I recalled something from my time in the Underground; a lesson Toriel had taught me about these kinds of encounters. “W-Wait! That’s bullshit!” I shouted, eyes flaring with determination as Gaster seemed to freeze, eyesockets dark. “I have to have a turn. You used up yours, now it is my turn, that’s how these fights go!” His grin seemed to falter at this, the skulls behind him disappearing, leaving just the two of us again.

His form shuddered as if he were taking a breath, staring down for what felt like an eternity before looking me dead in the eyes, the specks in his eyes dripping with malice even though his demeanor was otherwise calm. “The rules you once thought were absolute do not apply in this world, child. That should have been rather clear from the start once you entered here. There are no turns, nor shall there be.” My face fell as he raised his arm once more, a suffocating tension wrapping around my very existence as my limbs turned to jelly. I’m powerless… This is where I die, where no one will remember me. With my eyes shut tight and my teeth clenched, I waited patiently for whatever was coming.

.

..

…

But nobody came.

Even with my eyes screwed shut, I could tell something was happening around me, and that it wasn’t due to Gaster’s influence. The air started growing unbearably hot, as if a fire was spreading out of control in this void all around me. Wind started to pick up, growing to an unbearable howl while my bangs were strewn about my face, tapping at my eyelids as if asking me to open them. While my curiousity was definitely piqued, I was still scared out of my own skin, deciding it better to keep my eyes closed regardless of the cacophony and madness seemingly going on around me.

Then, almost as quickly as it had started, everything stopped, the only audible sound coming from Gaster, who spoke with an audible quiver in his voice. “This… This is an interesting turn of events. It seems as if I shall not be scattering your code to the void today, child; someone much bigger than us has plans for you.” Even if I didn’t know what he meant, his words still sent my heart into overdrive, instilling fear into me that no other being could have made me feel. And then he laughed, first starting as a chuckle before growing into an unstable cackle, sending chills up and down my spine.

“I supposed I should bid you farewell, child. This will be the last you see of me. For now.” It was now that I decided to wrench my eyes open, but he was already gone, leaving me alone in utter blackness and devoid of any sense of what was going on. Yet, despite it all, I felt a nagging sense of déjà vu in the back of my mind, as if I had experienced something like this before.

And that’s when it hit me. Or the ground above my corpse, at least. There is no way this is happening. My timeline was destroyed. This has to be some sort of fever dream. Yet even as I thought this, the evidence was almost undeniable. I felt that same tug in my chest as I was sucked into their frail, bruised body, back at the beginning of their story in the Underground. A fresh start that felt fresher than each one prior to it. I could feel their emotions mingling with mine, and they felt both familiar and different. There was still the adrenaline rush from the massive amounts of determination flooding into me, but this time there seemed to be more solid purpose coming with it.

“Chara…” If I had my own blood, it would have turned to ice as their voice came out, croaky but determined. “You can rest. It’s my turn now.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was that.  
> Hopefully it didn't get too confusing with Gaster talking to himself; I didn't know if that would be clear enough or if I should've gone into more detail with some things. o,o"  
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading this. I plan on (Maybe) doing more fics in the future, but probably none that involve intense timeline fuckery and the Gaster blaster master himself. Maybe something with a lanky, skeletal cinnamon bun. Or a fsh. I'll just see what I feel like writing and do it. (Obligatory: JUST DO IT.)  
> Please feel free to comment. Feedback is more than welcome; I'd love to know ways to improve or edit my writing to make it better. :3  
> And lastly; thank you for reading and sticking through to the end here. ^3^


End file.
